Enough For Forever
by Mrs.EdwardMasenCullen
Summary: My own theory on what would really happen if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human. Most of the couples will stay the same however the humans/vampires species may change. It will be much different than the other stories like it. Peace


A/N: I know this story has been done many times before but I'm bored and have a way different idea for this one

**A/N: I know this story has been done many times before but I'm bored and have a way different idea for this one. Mega twists later on. **

**Disclaimer is on my profile.**

**Full Summary: My own theory on what would really happen if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human. Edward moves from Phoenix to Forks and meets Bella whom strikes him as mysterious and dangerous. A big change from the bubbly blondes of Arizona **(A/N: No offence to girls who live in Arizona or blondes.)**. However Bella wants nothing more than to be as far away from him as possible.**

**Most of the couples will stay the same however the humans/vampires species may change. I will try as hard as I can to keep Stephenie's works of art in check but I make no promises that everything will be exact. **

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

EPOV

I cannot believe he did this. I thought as I boarded the red eye from Sky Harbor International to Port Angeles. My father, Edward Sr., whom I have lived with alone since I was a baby, had remarried. So I Packed my bags, left a note as explanation, and left. Why would he care anyway? Ever since his "sweet and caring" goody too shoes wife came into the picture my dad hasn't even spent more than an hour alone with me.

A startling ring erupted from my bag snapping me back to reality. I flipped my cell open to hear a very angry yell coming from the other end.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? You think you can just leave without anyone knowing? ARE YOU STUPID BOY? You just think Elizabeth will let you back into her life with open arms after we left her?"

"No dad YOU left her not me. I had no choice in the matter and you know it." I told him.

"I don't care you still can't just up and leave without even a word to me." He fired back.

"Just like you just left to Vegas and came back married to _her_ without a chance for me to voice my opinions?" I questioned.

Silence was all I heard from the other line for what seemed like hours. Until I could hear his jagged breaths as he tried to calm down. "That's different Edward." He said in a gentler tone.

"No dad, it's not. This is what I want. Ever since you came back from your trip you came back changed. You're not the same person I knew. I just want to leave for a while. Please?"

"If that's you want I guess I can't tell you no."

"Yes, it's what I want." I whispered hoping to hide the lie in my voice.

"Ok then, bye." He whispered back.

I looked up to see about 20 sleepy passengers on the verge of tears. I couldn't help but laugh.

I only started thinking strait when I grabbed my bags from baggage claim.

"Shit!" I slapped myself for not thinking this through.

How was I supposed to get to my mothers house? And will she even take me in?

"Edward?" I turned to see my mother standing before me in a robe and slippers, holding a steaming cup of coffee and looking like if it was possible she would be sleeping at that exact moment.

"Mom?" I asked the all too obvious question.

She dropped her cup not caring that she spilled it all over and splashed a lady in her white suit walking by, to envelope me in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" she cried.

And we just sat there for about ten minutes just hugging and catching up on lost time. **(A/N: I didn't want to use the whole part how Bella visited Charlie for this because I thought the reunion would be more special and emotional, so technically Edward hasn't ever really "met" his mom because his dad left when he was so young. Of course they talk on the phone and have seen photos of each other but other than that nothing.) **

"Let's get home." she said standing up but still never letting go of me. "In the morning I have someone I want you to meet."

"Wait, how did you know that I would be here?" I asked.

"Your father called me at 12:20 am and said you had secretly boarded the plane and that this is what you want." She said matter of fact.

"Ok." I dropped it.

The second we got home I crawled my way upstairs and into my room. I fell asleep the second my head made contact with the pillow.

The next morning luckily for me was Sunday so I didn't have to worry about school and feeling like a geek. I was invisible at my old school, I was not blonde, tan, and certainly not rich so I wasn't exactly what you would call hot or popular by any means. But today my mom has me meeting someone "special" as she told me.

I walked downstairs to the smell of bacon and pancakes, as well as the chatter of a small boy about the age of nine and my mother. When she saw me a smile broke out across her face as she introduces us.

"Edward, this is my "special" person I told you about, this is Cole. He is a patient at the children's hospital and when we met we just clicked, he reminded me of you." She whispered the last part.

"Well hello Cole, it is a pleasure to meet you." I said extending my hand to him.

"I have cancer. In my lungs. That's why I'm bald." Cole said.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that." I frowned.

"OH but the doctor says I'm doing great!" he exclaimed.

My mom laughed and gave Cole a hug. "I was delivering from the bakery as a donation when we met, he came right up to me and spilled his whole story. He had me won over before he ever said hello." I could see the twinkle in her eyes as she told me their story. However, I couldn't help but laugh and the movie reference.

The next day I started at Forks High. 'Nuff said.

"Mom, how am I supposed to _get_ to school and back?" I asked in the morning as my mother prepared her coffee.

"Oh Lord! I forgot to show you your truck!" she cried, stopping dead in her tracks to grab her boots.

"Mom, what truck?" I asked.

"Well after you and your father left I befriended some lovely people down at the reservation. Billy, one of the elders just recently lost his ability to walk and cannot drive. So his son Jacob, you know him, helped fix their old truck up a bit and they gracefully gave it to me free for if you ever came back." She said excitedly as we trekked through the un-mowed grass to the shed.

"Just how old is this truck?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"It's only a few years old really." She answered looking away.

I hoped she didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"

"I believe he bought it in 1984."

"Was it new when he bought it?"

"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties- or late fifties at the earliest." She admitted.

"Mom, I don't know anything about cars. If it were to break down I wouldn't be able to afford a mechanic…"

"Its okay, his son guaranteed that it will work like a charm."

She opened up the dirt ridden doors to a rusty red beast. And when I say beast I mean it, the thing was huge.

"I love it!" I said as I climbed into the cab.

I had brought all my things for school with me and decided I would head to school now so I would be early and stop at the administrative office.

I drove my duck closer to the buildings that looked more like houses so I could head strait for building three. My first day had begun.

**A/N: This is my first story out of the other 3 I have previously deleted that I will REALLY give an effort for. This one kind of just made its way into my brain and decided it won't leave until I finish it. So I promise I will STAY WITH IT! Please please please please review they make me happy and give me the will to write more. So if I get more alerts without reviews than just plain reviews I will be really mad. I can handle if you JUST review then check back in time to time. But, (and don't get me wrong I luv luv luv alerts too!) I would much rather be told you like them then just ignored. And if you **_**can't**_** review send me a PM because I know the feeling (I'm unable to review on anything lately). So help me out here girlies (and guys I guess) do you know the feeling when you get one really good review that tells you how great you are or a review that helps you fix some problems, You just really want to write more more more just because they like it? Well I do and I would much rather reviews, even flames, than given story alert notices, they **_**don't**_** make me happy. :-( :-) **

**If you have any questions feel free to ask! **


End file.
